Numerous devices and systems use oscillators or other sources to generate clock signals. For example, various devices and systems can measure certain quantities of materials with a high degree of accuracy. As particular examples, petrochemicals and other materials may be measured during “custody transfers” when the materials are being transferred from one party to another, such as from a seller to a buyer. Among other things, the accuracy of the measured quantities can directly affect various financial obligations, such as taxes and tariffs, purchase or sale prices, and transit fees.
In conventional digital metering systems, a measured quantity of material is often proportional to the number of digital pulses in a clock signal counted during a specified time period. Thus, it is useful to have a stable clock source for a digital counter. High-stability clock oscillators are often used to generate accurate clock signals for digital counters. However, if a clock oscillator fails and the failure goes unnoticed for a period of time, this can significantly impact the financial obligations of one or more parties.